


Robin Gets Wicked

by RisingSonic17



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bayonetta is a homewrecker, Bayonetta killed Smash 4, Don't mess with a witch, Drama, F/M, Fights, Gen, Learn how to talk to a lady, Sexual Humor, Someone gets jobbed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Bayonetta joins the Smash family and she has her eyes set on Pit. Unfortunately a certain tactician becomes a road block in her path, and things start to heat up for the worst between the two. This probably won't end well.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Kudos: 3





	Robin Gets Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 1/23/2016  
> So this was written a month after Corrin and Bayonetta had been announced as the last DLC characters for Smash 4. Very exciting at the time. I also was still playing Bayonetta 1, so I was still getting accustomed to Bayonetta's character and how I saw her. I wanted to main her. This was before the horrors that was pre patch Bayonetta in Smash 4 that was making EVERYONE (including me) salty. This story idea came from her trailer and a lot of fan art, which also happened to feature Pit. So I thought this would be the perfect way to introduce and give my vision of how I imagined she would be in Smash (Wasn't too far off honestly).

**Bayonetta's P.O.V**

Super Smash Bros, a tournament where fighters from other universe come together and duke it out against each other to see who's the best. I am the final competitor who will enter the fray. The invitation was quite a surprise. Two floating gloves just came from the sky during one of my shopping dates with Jeanne and offered that I compete in the tournament. My interest was peaked, the idea sounded like a lot of fun so I agreed. I said my farewells to Jeanne and the hands teleport me to Smash City in front of the Smash Mansion where I was greeted by the famous Super Mario.

"Ahhh Bayonetta, I would like to welcome you to Smash City. It is a great honor to have you join our family, and I'll promise you'll have a comfortable stay in the mansion." Mario smiles.

"Mario dear, so nice to see you. Peach has told me a lot about you." I said.

"She has? What did she say about me if you don't mind me asking?" Mario asks a little worried.

"Not to worry, she said nothing negative at all about you. In fact, she kept mentioning about how sweet you are and how she's glad that you stayed with her after thirty years of putting up with all her kidnappings."

Mario blushes. "Aww, you know I'll do anything for my Peachy. Yeah sometimes I have to take a few drinks and maybe have a smoke break once in awhile because all I get is another one of her diabetic cakes." He sighs sadly. "I still love that woman. She is one of a kind."

"Hmm, well you know...she did mention something about giving a 'special reward'." I smirked.

Mario looked up at me and raised an eyebrow "Special reward?"

"Why yes! She recently bought this very wonderful outfit, and she would love to try it on for a "special occasion"." I wink at Mario.

"Really?! Mama mia! I have to know more about this occasion!" Mario smiled widely and eyes glowed like star.

I giggled a little. "I shouldn't say anymore, spoiling is just no fun. Where's the fun in a surprise when you're already anticipating when it's going to happen?"

"...You have a point, why do you have to tease me like that?" Mario blushes.

"It's always fun to tease, although not for the one who is getting teased." I smirk. I looked up at the Smash Mansion, I was impressed by the structure of the house. "So this is the Smash Mansion? It looks very lovely."

"Home to fifty-four fighters. Pretty extensive family. You would make fifty-five. I think you'll fit in just fine, we're all a bunch of weirdos anyway." Mario shrug.

"Are you saying I'm weird?" I raise my eyebrow at Mario.

"Well geez I don't know, a butterfly witch from the fifteenth century that hunts angels using guns as heels does sound pretty off."

"Oh sarcasm huh? You should watch how you talk to a lady Mario, my pets wouldn't mind feasting on Italian stew." Mario started to sweat and shake in fear.

"H-h-how about we enter inside and we can get you comfortable?" Mario laughed nervously.

"That's more like it. Can't wait to get settled in." I smile.

The Smash Mansion was even more wonderful from the inside. I adore the choice of color and décor of the living room.

"What a lovely home you all have here." I say.

"Well don't get so used to it being so clean around this place. Some crazy antics always seem to blow up half the mansion. I'll be right back Bayonetta, I have to go check out on something. Make yourself at home." Mario walks upstairs to attend to his business.

I continue to look around the mansion and something managed to catch my eye. An angel came into the living room with a holding a jar of cookies. "Wasn't expecting to get my hands dirty so quickly, oh well." I thought.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Oh boy, I can't wait to sink my teeth into your chocolate chip goodness." Pit says to the jar of cookies. Pit stopped as he saw Bayonetta in the room staring at him with a smirk. Pit felt a little uneasy with Bayonetta staring at him, he places his cookies on the floor. "Uh...hi there." Pit waves. Bayonetta just kept staring at him and smirking, it was starting to creep Pit out. "Master Hand did mention a new fighter would join us, that must be you. I'm Pit! Nice to meet you!" Pit walks up to Bayonetta and extend his hand for a handshake. Bayonetta responds with a back hand to Pit's face, sending him flying into the wall.

Pit holds his head and groans in pain. "So much for a warm welcome." He says. Pit looks up and starts to shiver with fear as Bayonetta approached him. Bayonetta lifts Pit up by his chiton, her smile looking very sinister.

"Nice little act you try to pull on me. It isn't nice to deceive a woman." Bayonetta says.

"W-w-what are you talking about?! I-I-I was just trying to say hello!" Pit starts to sweat.

"Hmm, out of all the angels I've seen, you are by far the cutest." Bayonetta caressed Pit's face giving him goosebumps. "Unfortunately, I can't allow any angel to roam around scott free. They're already enough of a burden on my rear end." Bayonetta takes out her gun Love is Blue and points it at Pit. Pit started to breathe heavily and struggle to get out of Bayonetta's grasp. Bayonetta rest her finger on the trigger and was on the verge to pulling it until...

"HEY!" Someone yells. Bayonetta turns around to see an angry Robin behind her. Bayonetta raised her eyebrow at Robin. "Let go of Pit immediately." Rob The tactician yells. Bayonetta lets go of Pit and Pit runs to Robin and hugs her.

"Oh thank goodness you came! S-She just attacked me." Pit says as he took cover behind Robin.

"Hmm, well this is rather interesting." Bayonetta mutters.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asks in a rude tone.

"My, a feisty one are we? Bayonetta or Cereza. Take your pick. Would you like a lollipop dear?" Bayonetta offers a lollipop to Robin.

"Forget your lollipops." Robin slaps the lollipop away from Bayonetta's hand. "My name is Robin, and I'm going to say this once to you. Don't ever put your hands on Pit again, or else." Robin threats.

"Threats, oh how scary." Bayonetta teases as she got up close to Robin's face. The Umbran Witch was not phased in the slightest.

"I'm warning you, I want you to stay away from MY boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? With an angel? That's intriguing, got yourself a cute one as well." Bayonetta winks at Pit. Pit gulps in fear while Robin growled at Bayonetta's actions. "I’m not afraid of you girl. Mess with me and you’ll learn like many others what happens when you fuck with a witch." Bayonetta gives a smile before walking away from Pit and Robin.

"Hmph, who does that witch think she is?" Robin pouts. "Well hopefully she'll leave you alone, right Pit?" The tactician turns to her boyfriend gawking at Bayonetta's hips as she walked away. Robin get angry and slaps Pit on the back of his head.

"Owww! Sorry, I couldn't help it." Pit cries in pain.

* * *

Bayonetta is sitting outside having some tea with Peach and Zelda, she was sharing some advice on "improving your relationship with your partner".

"B-Bondage?!" Zelda blushes with embarrassment.

"Don't be afraid, bondage is actually very exciting. Chains, whips, gaggers, paddles, duct tape. You've got show your partner who's the one in control." Bayonetta smirk.

"Um, don't you think that bondage is a little too forceful and painful?" Peach asks with concern.

"It's not if he's following my orders and enjoying the pain. Nothing like a few scratches and bruises to get your adrenaline rushing." The Umbran Witch giggles.

"I-It's okay Bayonetta, I think me and Link are fine where we are." Zelda says.

"Speaking of Link, he's coming this way." Peach points at Link who was approaching the ladies.

"Hey ladies. Nice to see you again Bayonetta." Link smiles.

"Oh Link, it's nice to see you. I want to thank you also." Bayonetta got up from her seat and walks behind Link.

"For uh...for what?" Link asks confused.

"For letting me play with your "Master Sword." Bayonetta said.

"Link...What is she talking about?" Zelda starts to grow angry.

"Zelda...I-I-I don't...I don't know what she means." 

"Course you do Linky. I also have to say, your sword has a lot of endurance. It's very...very...large." Bayonetta whispers the last word.

"W-w-w-wait Zelda, she didn't actually mean my di-" Zelda gets up from her seat and hits Link with magic sending him flying into a tree, leaving a crack on it. Link was left on the ground unconscious. Marth, Falcon, and Cloud stood over Link checking his health.

"Man, that Bayonetta woman sure looks dangerous." Cloud said.

"Tell me about it, this is the first I've felt general fear towards such a woman." Marth says.

"Well one thing we can all agree on is that she is one fine sugar mama." Falcon chuckles.

Suddenly, Pit comes from behind the three men. "Falcon are you nuts?! That witch is pure evil, she tried to kill me earlier. She also uses her provocative attitude and sex appeal to weaken her prey, and then finally striking when they fall for her tricks." Pit exaggerates (although he is not too far off).

"Look at her Pit. Men would die to have a chance with a woman with that figure." Marth says

"Well...you're right. I can't control myself. Every time she's around me I start shaking, even when she hasn't said a word. I mean look at her curves, and the way she walks and...and...boobs." Pit slumps.

"Bayonetta is making you go crazy. If you need any help avoiding her, you could ask Robin to back her off you know." Cloud suggested.

"That's a dangerous move Cloud. We don't really know what this woman is really capable of doing to her opponents." Marth warns.

"I don't want Robin to die because of me, I'd be the worst boyfriend ever. It also doesn't help that Robin is super jealous of Bayonetta. Having Bayonetta flirt with me is driving her bonkers." Pit sighs.

"Pit, the best thing you should do now is to protect Robin from doing anything irrational before she gets herself killed." Marth says.

Link started to regain his consciousness. He stands back up on his feet groaning in pain. "That woman is really...damn...wicked." Link rubbed his head.

"Well maybe I should go over there and give her a taste of the Falcon." Falcon smirks as he begins to walk towards Bayonetta.

"Uh Falcon, I don't think you shou-" Cloud tries to warn Falcon, but Marth interrupted him.

"No let the idiot go. He has to learn things the hard way." Marth said.

Falcon makes his to Bayonetta and taps on her shoulder. Bayonetta turns around and raised her eyebrow at Falcon.

"Hey there sugar mama. Get it? I said that because your over six hundred years old. I crack myself up." Falcon chuckles. "Anyways, enough beating around the bush. What do you say to a date with the amazing, the almighty, the handsome, manly, Captain Douglas J. Falcon." Falcon winks at Bayonetta.

"Hmm, I'll ask Madama Butterfly what she thinks of you." Bayonetta says.

"Alrighty then, what does Ms. Butterfly think of the great Captain Falcon?" Falcon then got an uppercut from a giant fist from the ground and was sent flying to the sky.

"Hmph, guess that's a no on the date." Bayonetta fist bumps the giant fist. Bayonetta looks around and catches Pit in her vision. "I'll go see what my little friend is up to." Bayonetta begins making her way towards Pit.

"Oh no, she's coming this way! Shield me!" Pit goes behind Marth, Link and Cloud. The three swordsmen move aside and start walking away.

"You're on your own Pit. Just...stay safe." Cloud says. 

Pit gulped as Bayonetta approached him. Bayonetta backed Pit up to a tree and leaned over him, leaving her chest slightly exposed for Pit to see.  "W-W-What do you want from me?" The angel shakes in fear.

"What? I can't come over to have a lovely conversation? I just can't help but admire how cute you are. Cute enough to be my plaything." Bayonetta ran a finger under Pit's chin.

"I-I'm not anyone play thing." Pit blushes.

"Not yet anyways. Now, how do you feel about spankings?" Bayonetta smirks. Pit started sweating and froze up, he felt helpless.

* * *

Robin was stressed. All Robin had in her mind was Bayonetta. It made her angry that her boyfriend is being flirted on by some witch that just arrived at the mansion. She needed someone to talk to. Robin sees Palutena on the balcony. Robin walks over to Palutena to try and see if she knows anything on Bayonetta.

"Excuse me, Lady Palutena? May I speak with you for a moment?" Robin asks.

"Hey tactician magician. You look stressed." Palutena addresses.

"It's the new fighter Bayonetta. I want to know some things about her."

"I could definitely give you some information. Bayonetta is an Umbran Witch who possess the talent of Bullet Arts, a fighting style that combines both melee attacks and gunfire along with her Wicked Weaves."

"You mean...she also uses her hair to attack people?" Robin raises an eyebrow.

"It's very weird indeed, but that witch is nobody to mess with. Most of her methods of finishing opponents involves using the demons she summons or torture devices."

"Sounds scary." Robin shudders.

"It is kinda spooky to think about. Is there any particular reason you asked for info about her?" Palutena wonders.

"Well that old hag is going around flirting with Pit, and it's really been driving me off the wall. I really want to fight her to show her what happens when you mess with my boyfriend. Although hearing all those things about her, that may be a very risky idea."

"That is a problem. I understand your situation completely Robin, but I recommend you avoid any physical altercation with Bayonetta. Any fatal mistakes will be your last."

Robin looks down with a gloomy expression sighs. "Okay Lady Palutena, I'll try my best to avoid any-." Robin cut her sentence short after catching a glimpse of Bayonetta up close with Pit cornering him on a tree. The tactician growls and quickly rushes down the stairs. 

Palutena shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “So much for my advice. Humans never listen to me.” She says in an annoyed tone.

Robin starts to approach Bayonetta with an Arcfire tome in her hand. Robin throws the tome at Bayonetta's head trying to catch her attention.

"OW! Who the bloody hell did that?" Bayonetta rubs the back of her head. She turns around to see Robin staring back her with a grin.

"It's strategy you old hag! I throw a book at your head, you get distracted, and Pit escapes from right under your nose."

Bayonetta turned to see Pit running quickly inside the mansion screaming like a mad man. She looks back at Robin and walks up to her with an angry look on her face. The two women stood face to face with each other. "Listen here little girl, this is adult business. It's none of your business." She says.

"See that's where you're wrong, because it is my business. Pit is my boyfriend, and no six hundred year old bimbo is just going to come in and take what doesn't belong to her!"

"Bimbo?! You have no idea who you're fucking wi-" Bayonetta starts fuming with rage. Why was this tactician riling up?

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve in you?" Robin teases

Bayonetta took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I shouldn't be letting you getting me, you're just some bratty kid who's clearly insecure about herself. I know what this is about, you're afraid that I'll take Pit away from you. Afraid that Pit will you for a more mature woman like myself." The Umbran Witch smirks.

"Pffttt, I'm not jealous of you. Although I do wonder what magic you use to keep your baggy old boobs from sagging." Robin laughs.

"Okay, enough talk. Later today, you and me in a one on one brawl. What do you say?"

"Alright then, you're on witch."

"I hope you prepare yourself, because I will bring hell into that battlefield and leave you in the dirt begging for a savior." 

Robin slaps her across the face. Bayonetta stood there, her hand on the cheek Robin slapped her on. If she wasn’t pissed off before, she is now. "See you on the battlefield." Robin says as back to the mansion leaving Bayonetta alone outside. An evil grin creeps up on the Umbran Witch’s face. The tactician did not understand what she had just done, and Bayonetta was going to make her understand.

* * *

Pit was in the living room pacing and panicking. Robin was going to have a fight with Bayonetta, the angel fears that his girlfriend may die. Dark Pit watches as his brother freak out. He walks up and slaps Pit in the face and grabs him by his arms.

"Get a hold of yourself Pit, you panicking like a mad man isn't going to save Robin. Look, why don't you just convince Robin to drop this whole fight?" Dark Pit suggests.

"You don't think I've tried Pittoo?! Robin is determined to go out there and fight Bayonetta." Pit sighs.

"Hmm, well I guess it's time to start thinking ahead for a funeral."

"Pittoo! You're not making this any easier!" Pit cries.

Bayonetta walks into the living room. She smiles as she sees Pit, but then looks at Dark Pit and gets intrigued. Pit gulps at the sight of the Umbran Witch, Dark Pit just kept his emotionless expression.

"Why Pit, I never knew you had a twin. He's a dark angel too, very adorable. I have never seen such a thing before." Bayonetta says.

"So you're Bayonetta huh? You already look like a whole lot of trouble." Dark Pit responds.

"You have a lot of attitude on you, I like that. How would like to be my little play thing along with Pitty?" Bayonetta winks at Pit. The angel cowers behind Dark Pit to avoid contact with Bayonetta.

"Sorry lady, you're not really my type. Besides, I already have a strong woman I'm happy with. I don't want anybody else."

"Aww, what a shame." Bayonetta pouts. "Well if you ever need mama to take care of you, I'll be around. If you will excuse me, I have a little girl who needs to be punished. Care to watch?" Bayonetta walks away from the angel twins and heads to the battlefield.

"This is not going to be an enjoyable sight to see, might as well see how this go." Dark Pit follows Bayonetta to go find a seat in the crowd. Pit soon follows behind.

_ "Robin, I pray you'll be okay." Pit thought. _

* * *

Everyone in the mansion came to the arena to see Robin versus Bayonetta, the two were fighting on Omega Arena Ferox. Bayonetta stood on the left side of the arena while Robin was on the right with Rob behind her.

"Sister, you're going to lose this fight." Rob states bluntly.

"Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement Rob." Robin responds sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think this is a very reckless decision of you? You'll get killed."

"Rob, I have to show this witch what happens when you mess with my boyfriend. I think it'd be best if you just sit back and let me do this."

"Alright them, don't get JV3'd." Rob shrugs.

**3! 2! 1! GO!**

Robin charges up her thunder tome. Bayonetta shoots the book out of Robin's hand, leaving a giant hole in the book. Robin panics, now she was out of thunder tomes completely. 

Bayonetta dashes at Robin and grabs her. "This is payback from earlier." Bayonetta started to hit Robin with a fury of bitch slaps across her face. Bayonetta lets go of Robin and Madama Butterfly's fist hits Robin in the face sending her flying. Robin lands flat on her back right next to Rob.

"You can still forfeit while you still have a chance.” Rob states

"Not. Fucking. Now." Robin growls. Bayonetta steps on Robin's guts and lifts her up by her collar.

"Can you please not kill my sister? She's a little crazy and can't think straight sometimes." Rob pleads.

"Hmm.." Bayonetta stares back at Robin for a moment, she uppercuts Robin and Madama Butterfly's heels stomped on Robin's back slamming her back down to the ground face first. "I'll see what I can do hun, but no promises." 

Bayonetta picks Robin back up and starts hitting Robin with swift punches and kicks, Bayonetta does a cartwheel kick and gives Robin a gut punch that causes her to cough up blood. Bayonetta slides kick Robin sending her flying into the air, she hits Robin with a Witch Twist and combo with After Burner Kicks. As the two descended from the air, Bayonetta shoots Robin to keep her juggled in the air. Bayonetta lands on the ground, but keeps juggling Robin in the air with her guns. She stops shooting Robin and the tactician started to descend, Bayonetta catches Robin and proceeds to powerbomb her on the floor. Robin screams in pain as she felt her bones crack.

Pit watched from the crowd in horror, his body has been shaking since the beginning of the fight. He couldn't bare to see Robin in pain. "This is bad...This is really really bad." 

"Did you expect this battle to turn out any other way? Bayonetta is ruthless and gruesome. Robin had this coming to her." Cloud states coldly.

"Cloud is right. Robin didn't think this through, she basically went into battle without a strategy. You know, something you don't do as a tactician." Dark Pit addresses.

Bayonetta watches as Robin struggle to stand on her own two feet and laughs. "Still not giving up? Pretty foolish of you darling." She did not want to confess that she was impressed that she lasted for this long.

"S-S-Shut...Shut up!" Robin swings her Levin Sword at Bayonetta. Bayonetta dodges with ease at the last possible second, putting Robin in Witch Time. "W-W-What the hell?! Why am I so slow?!" The tactician panics.

"Time for the grand finale!” Bayonetta announces loudly. She starts throwing strong punches to Robin's face, she then punches Robin in the gut and knees her in the face. Madama Butterfly's fist came from the ground and uppercuts Robin sending her in the air. Bayonetta combos with aerial kicks and finishes Robin with an axe kick to the head. Robin slammed face first into the ground, her bodied laid there lifeless, bloody, and battered. Bayonetta walks up to Robin and crouches down to her. She takes out a lollipop and lifts Robin's head up by her hair.

"What happened to all that trash talk earlier? Face it, you know you can't beat me." Bayonetta smirks.

Robin starts breathing slowly and heavily, her face was bruised, noses was bloody, and she had a black eye. "I...hate...you!" Robin growls.

Bayonetta took her lollipop and puts it in Robin's mouth and slams her face down to the ground. "Oh well, guess this is the end." The Umbran Witch points her gun at Robin with a finger on the trigger.

"NO! STOP!" Pit jumps into the arena and gets between Robin and Bayonetta. Pit extends his arms and shields Robin. "Don't hurt Robin anymore please! I'm begging you Bayonetta, let her live for me please!" He pleads.

Bayonetta rolls her eyes and sighs. She puts her gun away. “Fine. Since you asked so kindly. I will let her live.”

Rob approaches his sister with a healing stave and uses Rehabilitate on her. Robin’s wounds disappears and she starts to regain consciousness. The female tactician sits up holding her head and groaning in pain. “What...What happened?” She wondered.

Pit hugs his girlfriend. “Robin! Thank goodness you’re okay! Here, let me help you up.” The angel wraps Robin’s arm over his shoulders and helps her stand up.

Robin makes contact with the Umbran Witch. She looks away from Bayonetta with a disappointed look on her face. She sighs. “Okay...You win.”

“I told you there would be hell to pay for fucking with a witch. I will admit, you stood your ground to protect your man. I will give you credit on that at least, but that’s it. Even flirting with an angel only brings trouble, you can keep him. He’s nothing to me anyways.” Bayonetta starts to leave the battlefield.

Pit felt a little insulted by Bayonetta words.  _ “Ouch. Just gonna give up on me like that? Talk about a blow to my self esteem.” _

Rob folds his arms. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson Robin. Going out there to battle against an opponent you had no knowledge of. Especially one so powerful. I understand you were just trying to protect Pit, but that was just reckless of you.” He scolds.

“I know I know. Palutena even gave me the warning. I let my emotions get the best of me on that one. She’s still in the wrong on this one. I definitely won’t be making friends with her.” Robin turns to Pit. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you Pit. I looked pretty pathetic out there.” 

Pit wanted to admit that she did look pretty bad fighting, but he realized this wasn’t the time for that. “Hey, don’t worry about it Robin. Thank you for trying to stand up for me. You’re an amazing girlfriend.” He kisses Robin on the cheek. “Let’s get you to your room. I’m sure you need some rest.”

Pit and Rob help carry Robin to her room so that she could get some rest. It still crowded the female tactician’s head that she did not have a chance against Bayonetta. She feared what the Umbran Witch would do to everyone in the Smash Mansion. As much as she hated her attitude, she had to admit that she was strong and should not be crossed with.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another story where I also changed the ending from the original piece for this site. I changed the ending because the original ending I thought was very poorly written and a little too over dramatic. It also was a little too long and was very unnecessary. It was really just a lot of wallowing and arguing between the tactician twins and for some reason I made it about Rob when it really wasn't about him at all. I blame the gender wars in the Smash community (and somewhat GintaxAlvissforever) for my poor treatment of Rob in a lot of my older stories and making lose what made the character so cool for me in Awakening. I was still getting used to characterization and stuff, but I thought for my first time writing Bayonetta, I did okay.  
> I apologize that Robin had to go out like a jobber, but I needed her to put Bayonetta over. I made sure everyone was putting Bayonetta over because she is nothing to play with. I love Bayo btw, that's wife. My love for her is much bigger than it was beforehand. Anyways that's all I have to say.


End file.
